Little star
by jacque-kari
Summary: Yamato llama a Hikari al término de cada concierto, Hikari espera ansiosa su llamada. ¿Pero qué hará cuando le pida que le cante algo? Ella ya conoce la respuesta, pero aún así vuelve a preguntar con la esperanza de que esta vez sea una diferente [Inspirado en una escena del dorama "High school love on"]
**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 ** _~ Little star ~_**

El celular empezó a vibrar y sonar sobre la mesa. Extendió una mano desde la cama para tomarlo. Sabía quién llamaba, pero de todos modos se quedó unos segundos observando su fotografía antes de contestar solo por el placer de contemplar esa sonrisa ladeada que delataba cierta incomodidad. No le gustaba que lo fotografiaran, nunca le había gustado y a ella le había costado un mundo conseguir que la dejara tomarle aquella foto para ponerla en los contactos.

—Hikari —escucharlo hablar le produjo un escalofrío involuntario de esos buenos, de esos que te recorren por completo dejando una extraña calidez a su paso; era increíble todo lo que podía producirle con su sola voz y más considerando que se hallaba a tantas millas de distancia—. ¿Qué haces todavía despierta? Es tarde y mañana tienes escuela.

—Apenas pasan de las doce…

—Exactamente. ¿Te olvidas de que Taichi y Takeru quieren mi cabeza? Fueron muy estrictos con las reglas que debía cumplir para salir contigo y estoy seguro de que no les gustará enterarse de que llegas tarde o te quedas dormida en clase por mi culpa —el sarcasmo de su voz era patente.

—¿Y por qué sería tu culpa?

—Porque te quedaste esperando mi llamada, ¿no es así? Te dije que si no llamaba antes de la diez te durmieras.

—Y aún así llamaste, ¿cierto? Eso quiere decir que esperabas que contestara. Creo que es porque tenías tantas ganas de hablar conmigo como yo contigo.

Escuchó un largo silencio del otro lado. Podía imaginarse a Yamato con los labios apretados y las mejillas sonrojadas como cada vez que se dejaba en evidencia acerca de sus sentimientos. No había sido su intención, pero no podía negar que le hacía algo de gracia vislumbrarlo así.

—Tienes razón —continuó para que se relajara—. Estaba esperando tu llamada. No podía dormirme sin escuchar tu voz.

—Ya queda menos para que nos veamos.

—Es cierto, ¿cuándo vuelves?

—En una semana a partir de ahora.

—Eso sigue siendo mucho, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—¿Qué es?

Hikari rio. Al parecer su novio había aprendido a no decir que sí de buenas a primeras. «Nunca sabes qué te puedes esperar de ella», le dijo Taichi un día. Yamato lo aprendió a la mala.

—¿Cantarías para mí? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior y esperando una negativa automática de su parte, como había sido siempre que le pedía algo así.

Por un par de segundos todo lo que oyó fue silencio.

—Hikari, sabes que solo canto sobre un escenario.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta que había previsto.

A su favor podía decir que era verdad. Nunca lo había oído en ninguna otra parte que no fuera en un ensayo o un concierto. A veces tarareaba, pero se detenía apenas ella se lo hacía notar o cuando se daba cuenta de que la chica estaba prestando atención. Por eso cuando iba de visita y estaba componiendo, se quedaba un tiempo afuera de su habitación antes de anunciarse para poder disfrutar de su voz en secreto.

—Lo sé.

Yamato echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba solo porque el resto del grupo había bajado por algo de comida. Se debatió unos instantes antes de decidirse a hacerlo.

—¿Qué debería cantar?

—Lo que sea —musitó sorprendida, todavía sin creerse que fuera a cumplir su deseo.

Se escuchó otro silencio a través de la línea mientras Yamato se quitaba el teléfono de la oreja y lo ponía frente a sus labios. Podría haber cantado cualquiera de sus temas y la chica habría estado feliz, pero en su lugar escogió la canción de un dorama del que Hikari se había hecho fanática en el último tiempo. Se lo sabía de memoria porque a diferencia de él, Hikari solía cantar mucho pese a que no lo hacía bien. La había estado cantando por semanas y él terminó aprendiéndosela antes de darse cuenta.

La castaña dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos al reconocerla. Se le hacía inconcebible que el chico estuviera tan lejos, porque era como si la tocara con su voz, como si estuviera incluso más cerca de ella que cuando lo tenía a su lado y es que Yamato realmente se entregaba cuando cantaba, tal vez por eso no lo hacía frente a nadie. En los conciertos había tanta gente que no importaba, pero frente a alguien que quería se sentía expuesto.

Las palabras fueron deslizándose a través de la línea una a una, resonando en el cuarto a oscuras y mezclándose con los latidos de su corazón. La deleitaban de tal forma que sentía que podía perderse fácilmente dentro de ellas y olvidarse del mundo a su alrededor mientras se dejaba mecer por aquella melodía. Su voz era como miel derritiéndose dentro de su cuerpo; a pesar de que no era precisamente suave, le producía un calor reconfortante y llenaba cada espacio en su interior.

La canción terminó con un breve carraspeo por parte del chico.

—¿Estás lista para dormir ahora?

—Lo estoy. Gracias, Yamato.

—Buenas noches, _little star_ [*]

El apodo improvisado la hizo sonreír antes de cortar la llamada. Él no lo sabía, pero lo había grabado y ahora podría escuchar su voz cada vez que quisiera en un concierto personal.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bien, no sé si eso habrá sido demasiado cursi ... probablemente lo fue, pero es que nació en un momento absolutamente _fangirl_. Está inspirado en una escena de un dorama, es este: watch?v=xZPoh1b55eo (ponen youtube, un slash y pegan la dirección, no me dejó de otra forma)

Sé que es coreano, sin embargo, el solo imaginarme a Yamato cantándole algo así a Hikari me hizo delirar. Pueden buscar también la canción completa y subtitulada: Se llama Little star y es de Standing Egg.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
